


Oh Please Be There

by hazelandglasz



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 6, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Home, Home away from Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: St Petersburg is a long way from home. But it’s still home, with Viktor there.





	Oh Please Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Luther Vandross’s “A House is not a Home”

On a map, St Petersburg is closer to Hasetsu than Detroit ever was, kilometer-wise.

In practice … not so black and white.

Detroit was completely different, but with Phichit and Celestino, and all the ice skating community, and his classes, Yuuri didn’t really have time to even think about how far from home he was.

St Petersburg?

Far away from home on so many levels.

Russian is hard to learn, for starters, and the weather is completely different than what Yuuri experienced so far in life.

There is the whole politic situation bearing down on them, too, and as much as Yuuri tries not to think about it, he can’t help but be cautious, all the time.

You never know who’s watching, who’s listening.

There is Yakov, who has a very different coaching style than Celestino or than Viktor--Viktor still choreographs for Yuuri, but coaching while training … yeah they both quickly realized that that was impossible.

It’s not that Yakov is a bad coach, or even a mean one--he’s tough, that’s all, Yuuri doesn’t mind the roughness. It’s the “never satisfied” portion of the Feltsman Coaching Style that he has a hard time settling into.

There is … everything else : the streets, the buildings, the food, everything that makes Yuuri feel like not only is he far from home, but there is no way in Hell that he’ll manage to make a new one here.

That being said …

All that melts away when he closes the door of his apartment.

Correction--of  _ their _ apartment.

“Welcome home, _ Сердце моё _ ,” Viktor says softly, unwrapping the scarf from around his neck.

Yuuri melts into the embrace and lets Viktor’s smell replace all the foreign ones he crossed during the day; Viktor’s touch, all the rough edges on his path; Viktor’s kiss … everything else.

St Petersburg is far from Hasetsu, but that doesn’t mean that Yuuri is away from  _ home _ .


End file.
